Parallel World(s)
by Curimuch
Summary: He brought him back and pours all of his energy into taking care of him.


Maybe it wasn't supposed to turn out this way originally, but in this world, this felt warm and whole. Flushed chests together and bare legs wrapped. Twenty fingers linked, noses and lips rubbing...just the soft buzz under smooth gloss of plush skin was enough to last for long periods of time. It built up like this through two years to be exact.

.-.-.-.

In the past, after becoming fully organic once more, Claus sought sensations of all kinds without knowing the paths such things lead—he never knew where his actions ever lead; that never changed. 'He's hasty' it was once stated when he was on his back and cold. With breath back into his body, and right arm circulating blood and nerves, Lucas noted that Claus's arm would constantly constrict when touched at the palm like a newborn's. His still injured twin was wounded inside by this; confused, frustrated, and maybe even a little resentful to be back.

At first he was reclusive and had a permanent frown on his features. He'd hide away in the heart of the forest and high up trees that made him sneeze. Still, that was a sensation he seemingly gotten hooked to, even if that faded over time too. His body adjusted to nature again, and it adjusted to Lucas's presence again. The blonde boy who would always quietly wait at the bottom of the tree no matter how long the other remained at its peak.

When back down to the earth, the patient boy would open his arms, and somehow, even from a minor distance, Claus could feel warmth that pulled him in like a magnet, and when pressed together it'd wrap all around him. It'd make his body shiver all the way down to the back of his knees and make him press more for balance.

Then his hand would constrict at the back of Lucas's curling hair.

"Ow-"

"Sorry it's-" he'd feel his heart jump for a second that felt like five, then feel it beat so quickly. It felt more repetitive than usual.

"I know," Lucas's voice was always soft, and this close, it was like a feather from their pillow traveling from Claus's flushed ears and down his neck. "It won't do that forever... You just need opportunities to get it used to...feeling again."

When Claus nodded, his head was jittery but not enough to make his jaw rattle. Nerves of the physical and mental kinds traveled through his body rapidly. It gave him a cold feeling he couldn't remember what it was like to have every now and then. Just that being in his twin's arms made things better. Feel refreshing.

.-.-.-.

He spent a lot of time in those arms, and a lot of time gripping his shoulders like that. He also gripped his thighs when sitting side by side, and hand when standing, all the while being reclusive in odd places that let him exercise a sense of his. The forest let him rub at his eyes and sneeze for awhile, places with a waterfall let him hear even the faintest ripple and take in a strange smell, and the ocean, a saltier version of that which left a faint taste in his mouth if he flicked his tongue after a deep breath through his slightly stinging nose.

"Do you... remember that the beach was your favorite place?"

"...Was it? I guess it feels that way... My heart feels like it's fuller, and I keep feeling a smile coming along," he shyly admitted.

The ounce of shame was troubling, but Lucas's thumb across his knuckles chased it away as he replied, "I don't think the soul ever forgets," and smiled at Claus who finally let a smile form across his rosy face. "Wouldn't you say...you being here is proof of that?" He tightened his hand around Claus's twitching fingers briefly, allowing nervous feelings to play out for that moment.

"Yeah." He croaked out and squeezed back. There was an extra weight on his head and shoulders, and it made him lean against his twin's neck that felt so comfortably cool. The pulsing there would be forever soothing from that day on. Clueless to how much more, ten times fold, that would feel to Lucas whenever his hand would have a vice grip on his new pulsating wrist.

.-.-.-.

"This is sort of rude," Lucas admitted to his hesitantly snickering twin. They hid away shortly after their fourteenth birthday party. Leaving everyone bemused, if not a little worried. They had a secret cove nobody knew about since childhood, and yet again Claus felt a beaming sensation inside his body being here; his smile was firm and his cheeks were red hot. But it didn't feel uncomfortable, not when he found himself in Lucas's neck again. Grinning cheek to cheek and nuzzling his face against his twin's neck and soft hair there.

Lucas wasn't alone when it came to new and _raw_ senses. His PSI was kind of invasive and even to himself. He could quite literally feel how bodies work as if he were breaking every individual's body down by the building block whenever he was close enough, and especially so when his PSI is flowing through that system. He could feel the muscles on Claus's face constructing and tensing to stay into that smile, every ripple of his shoulder and upper back whenever he quietly laughed, and feel his heart like a stethoscope even like this. Those grips he always had on his wrists, it went far beyond the physical feel, the pulsing was in his ears satisfying his healing trauma from before. Only once in his short career with PSI has he ever felt it flow _out_ rather than in, and that was when it moved away from parts of Claus's artificial and dying body.

Even when he was 'alive' as the Masked Man, his PSI would make awkward stops just about everywhere like it was bumping against cold walls. At his legs and that arm, even his _stomach,_ and most importantly to his spinal cord. It was as if his body was incomplete despite how well functioning—_constructed_ it was. He blocked that out from his mind for a long time.

"Claus, could you shift a little bit?" He moved himself so his leg could open more as he sat and leaned back against a wall. His twin looked at him curiously and complied, slowly fitting himself on top and back to his neck.

Claus had a slight slouch in his posture, but that was just how comfortable he was. He quivered when Lucas dragged his fingers up his boney spine. Close to the tail bone and all the way up to between his shoulders. His breath shuddered and his eyes fluttered, and he didn't notice that his hands were gripping Lucas's back too. He paid more attention to the tense feeling at his pelvis just where he could feel his leg tightening—tensing around Lucas. He pressed his face against Lucas's neck and sighed out a bit roughly. It felt like a steam cloud flew out of his throat.

Lucas shivered too, and 'folded' his body over Claus's and rested his face into his hair, not minding some strands tickling his nostrils.

"Lucas." His voice was small. He felt his eyes widening and his heart moving differently. "Can you... do that again? Not so hard, though?"

"I only wanted to feel your bones..." He replied as he complied. This time, circling chunks of skin under that thin summer shirt as his fingers traveled upward. "That sounds really..."

His voice shuddered out,"I-I understand." He pressed his body closer. It wasn't just his face that felt very warm but his neck, and shoulders, and his thighs he couldn't help but squirm a little from the way his nerves traveled all over the place. Not quite nervously, a little similarly to excitement—but he still could not place it. He had a small gasp when Lucas'a fingers slipped under his shirt, nails gently dragging down between his shoulder blades and back to his spine. His body shivered again. He felt a little limp like laying in bed after a long day, except now on another body and expecting something. His body kept expecting more. A certain part of his right shoulder was pressured and a sound came from the depth of his throat.

It happened over and over when it was tenderly rubbed. His breathing quickened, but it wasn't uncomfortable, it felt natural and kept him 'balanced' or what felt like it with his heating body. His breathing gained more weight and he began to feel a growing pressure between his legs. The formation itself wasn't foreign to him, it was how he felt the need to press against it that was. He felt throbbing, harder swelling that felt akin to some kind of inflammation. Like squeezing a pain in a sore arm to relieve it a little, the signal felt a little similar.

He breathed out, "Ha..." while trying to talk. One hand was persistently on his back and between his shoulder blades, the other across his chest and adam's apple.

"I know," Lucas softly cooed. "It's how my PSI works...I'm aware of the changes."

"I'm boiling," he panted. "I'm going to over flow..." On cue, his shirt was being rolled off. He was hot, so he hastily went along with it.

Lucas was aware of his body's changes but he wasn't sure on how to handle it. He became flustered and pressed his face against his chest, feeling his twin's heart pound and how his chest would rise up and down in rough, quick successions. It was when his twin made a mewl of a sound that he gingerly kissed the plate of his chest out of reflex. It sounded like he was in pain, when he knew he wasn't. He'd just keep doing what he started, with added kisses up to his neck and back down to his chest. It helped Claus, those kisses was like putting something cold on a bug bite when he kissed flushed spots.

There were buzzes against Lucas's lips whenever he did. Concentrated electricity.

"Let it go," Lucas murmured.

"I..." His voice was a little strained, sounding like he was struggling to breathe. The idea of letting that go made him start to panic. Not only has he hurt countless others with it, he hurt himself with it; a simple swing was enough to wreck anyone in one blow in the past.

"Let it go.." He repeated and tried his tongue against his chest away from spots in test. His fingers jerked against his waistline and back where it was 'let go'. It twitched to the center of his arm. It took awhile to regain control of his limb, but he's been dealt worse. He kept kissing, eventually falling onto his back when his arms got too tired to hold Claus up. Lucas's PSI gave him better control of the heat—the overall side-effects of it all. When Claus's fairly heavy body melted on top of him he continued to massage his sensitive and very tense places until his upper body relaxed enough, but his lower body was restless.

"Sorry-"

"It didn't harm me..."

"You _sure_."

"Yes." He rubbed a part of his skin that was no longer flushed, but it was generating again. "You need to do that more. It'll make your body feel better."

"_Why_." He had a bit of his old sass with the way he asked that question. This PSI in his body gave him a lot of trouble since he's been here.

"My PSI isn't like yours... but yours... it's pure energy... a lot of potent energy. Kumatora induces it from the environment, but yours is always building within you...When you have too much of it, you have to let some of it go. It's kinda like...when the sheep have too much wool and need to shed it. It's just a simple process." Claus abruptly pressed his face against Lucas's chest in the same way he used to when he was angry with a parent or both.

"I regret ever getting this. I regret listening to those magypsies, I regret-" three fingers were gently placed on his lips. It surprised him but he didn't back away from those fingers.

"Regret...it only hurts. It doesn't move you. If there is one negative emotion to push away, it's regret." He slowly tightened his embrace around his twin. "I spent... _three years_... killing myself inside with regret... It went from I should've told you no, I should've threw a tantrum to make you stay, I should've went with you, I should've died with you, if only we could've swap places-" Nails dug into his arms and made him hiss. "I know, I know..." he whispered. "I know... I'm so glad I finally moved... I'm so glad to be so much stronger. Your feelings were not in vain."

"...What?"

"Your feelings to fight that morning... they were not in vain. Your pain was not in vain. I'm stronger now, and the world is even better than it was before...It lead to this ending—this very moment."

There was a lot that he wanted to tell Lucas in reply to that, but he felt himself burning up again. The redheaded twin who was turning red all over snaked his way out of his clothing, revealing his altered state. His hesitant hands were doing the same to the body under him. He wanted the fullest contact, up to pooling his full eyes with Lucas's that looked like they were about to spill tears again.

... He lied back down when the other's shirt was rolled off, and he pressed his lips against Lucas's. His eyes automatically shut when he started seeing intense spots in his vision. His body moved like a wave, strongest at the bottom where he grinded his erection against Lucas's that was still behind denim. There was the relief he was looking for. His kissing was more rapid and a little wet from the panting in-between that didn't capture the messy drool from slipping out. He snuggled closely as he kept firing his audible kisses as his hand and Lucas's fumbled with that pant's button before it finally came undone. His twin put forth the effort to slip out of them, but Claus pulled them down, and literally smacked his body on top of his and _constricted_.

Claus shivered for a few moments, and his strong hands bruised his twin's paler skin a tad. He groaned when those wayward hands traveled around his back again. He tangled his _good_ hand in blonde hair as he kept kissing. His own scalp was rubbed too, and it made him melt down again and in between legs. Claus positioned himself on his elbow when he got an idea of squeezing their members together.

They sighed simultaneously.

Eyes closed simultaneously, free arms wrapped over the other simultaneously, wet lips were twitching and rubbing not so simultaneously but close enough. They stayed this way, hearing their voices bounce off the walls to their ears and no one else's.

.-.-.-.

Lucas would often compare Claus's fleshy, sweaty, and warm body there to when they were deep underground since then. How Claus barely bled or bruised even after gravely wounding himself, and how he smelt more burning metal instead of flesh—how alien his entire body was near that final needle. It flickered back to him whenever they shared a bed together, but at fourteen they were separated by inches that felt like yards apart at night. Their fingers would play at their tips right under the nails preferably, but nails against the underside worked too. They would keep it up every night until it lulled them to sleep. That was when they made it a habit to link them outside or under tables whenever possible.

.-.-.-.

Fifteen, it was discovered what power eye-contact really had. The fleeting times they had together through out their fourteenth year their eyes were often closed when focusing on feeling their skin gaining and losing bumps, noticing through their PSI how fine hairs on their arms and back of their neck would erect like other parts of their bodies. The way their bottom lips would quiver and how fun it was to take turn nibbling them to a stop. Listening to how they would breathe differently and the different kinds of sounds they made at different actions. It was curiosity and pleasure in one ball.

Their kissing slowed down over time, the pecking would last longer before Claus would (always) roll his tongue out first and in. Lucas would feel him put effort to keep it steady and slow, but it'd always wiggled about impatiently at some point.

"Hehehehe..." He couldn't help but giggle and fluster him in consequence. He stuck his tongue out at Claus as he smiled.

"I try okay... I don't know how you do it so slowly." In reply his red nose was rubbed with a cool one, and a hypnotic humming sound followed. His fingers itched to lace, and it was given to him. "I like to feel it move..."

"I figured."

"You always say 'I know' and 'I figured' or whatever...then do the opposite."

"You chase," he answered and pecked his lips. "I admit, I miss the chasing because I was so good at hiding. So I feel like I'm hiding a little bit like back then." He spluttered when his bottom lip was nibbled at. He continued to laugh before he finally calmed enough for his mouth to remain opened to let Claus back in. He indulged more this time, giving his twin what he wanted. His twin withdrew sooner than expected and he blinked at him confused. Green eyes hardened, not harshly but firmly... until he understood he wanted to reverse. He gave again, and a slightly bigger hand palmed his back to pull him close and keep him there. He was down on his back, and with Lucas straddling him, he fastened his hands on those paler hips of his.

"I envision...something else," Lucas began as he playfully pinched the hands on his hips. "Let me lay down..." He cooed. When his request was taken, he laid down and made sure to grind his bare body against Claus's. He sighed tentatively against his sternum and to his neck, nuzzling his face until their noses rubbed again. His thin hands laced with his twin's as he took his invitation between his legs. He softly pecked his lips and hummed again. He could cuddle him forever. Even when he was fully dressed he'd feel his unusual warmth seeping through. Laying with him was akin to having a heating bottle ready in bed for a soothing sleep.

"We're on our own soon..."

"Mm...?" Lucas wasn't in the mood to think much about things, he was enjoying the warmth and slight buzzing from points of his twin's body.

"We're..hnn...old enough now... for our own..." He was losing trail of thought too. He pecked him several times, the last pressing longest.

"Oh." Lucas caught on and tightened his leg around Claus's. "No one can stop us from living with the other..." He kissed his sharpening jaw.

"'I figured' that, Lucas," he had a cheeky grin to Lucas's. "I was just saying... I'd find it a bit more comfortable to not be outside all the time. To be able to sleep with you at night, to just...have my own. "I don't really know how to word it..." He murmured on the lazy side and caressed his twin's subtle shape.

"Soon...later..." He purred a little and tried to distract him by nibbling his bottom lip. He didn't want to think about interacting with anyone else but Claus.

In just two years, the village gotten fairly used to them fading away to themselves.

**A/N: oh abrupt end or 'cockblock end' as a friend nicknamed this. "WHY?"? Because I realized I could turn this into a really detailed story and unfortunately turned this into a trailer fic... Writing in general really just...chills me out so I'll be updating ROASS regularly, the reboot of Audacious March is nearly done(Chapter done, not done done) and now there's this on a little desert dish.. Roass takes most priority, I'm not sure what it'll be between this and AM reboot. (Sorry to people reading Egress!)**


End file.
